


Guilty Pleasures

by blueskyris



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Antagonist! Choi Beomgyu, Car Accidents, M/M, Married Life, Unrequited Love, slight taegyu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskyris/pseuds/blueskyris
Summary: Taehyun, Hueningkai, dan Beomgyu sama - sama bahagia. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada pihak yang terluka di balik kebahagiaan mereka.
Relationships: Kang Taehyun/Huening Kai, KangTaehyun/Choi Beomgyu
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Jika tidak nyaman dengan tags nya diharap tidak membaca fanfic ini.  
> Thank you and happy reading <3

**_13 Oktober 2020_ **

**_Taehyun’s POV_ **

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah ketika aku menyelamatkannya dari segerombol preman yang ingin memerasnya, badannya tinggi namun terlihat mungil menurutku. Dia sangat indah dengan tiga _eyelid_ dan bulu mata lentik yang menghiasi matanya, kulit seputih porselen, dan rona merah muda alami yang terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya. Cantik.

Aku menjulurkan tangan seraya membantunya berdiri, setelahnya dia menunduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Taklama kemudian, aku mengajaknya berkenalan dan bertukar kontak, aku senang sekali saat itu. Namanya Hueningkai dipanggil Kai, lucu dan cantik seperti orangnya.

**_20 Desember 2020_ **

Hubungan Kai dan Taehyun kian membaik bahkan keduanya sudah menjalin hubungan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Tepat tanggal dua puluh desember, mereka berdua resmi menjadi pasangan sah di depan Tuhan. Taehyun merasa ini seperti mimpi, karena orang yang dia cintai kini sudah resmi menjadi teman hidupnya. Taehyun tak henti – henti mengucap rasa syukur kepada Tuhan.

“Selamat Taehyun, Hueningkai,” ucap seorang pemuda sekaligus teman Hueningkai, Choi Beomgyu.

“Terima kasih banyak Beomgyu,” ucap Kai sembari memeluk tubuh temannya itu.

“Terima kasih Beomgyu, Kau sudah mau datang di pesta pernikahan kami”.

“Eey~ temanku menikah, mana mungkin aku tak datang Taehyun,” ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

**_Beomgyu’s POV_ **

Aku datang ke pernikahan temanku, dia terlihat tampan dan sekaligus cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Aku dan Kai sudah berteman sejak sekolah menengah, aku juga rekan kerja dengan Taehyun karena kami satu tempat kerja. Ada sebuah rahasia besar, aku menyukai Taehyun sejak pandangan pertama, aku selalu menyukainya dan selamanya akan begitu. Aku berencana akan mengungkapkan perasaanku, sampai akhirnya aku tak sengaja melihat Kai datang ke tempat kerja kami dan bertanya di mana ruangan Taehyun. Kupikir mereka teman, namun dugaanku salah, mereka lebih dari itu.

Tak lama aku mendapat kabar pertunangan Taehyun dan Kai. Jujur, hatiku sakit sekali. Aku marah pada Kai karena dia merebut Taehyun dariku, padahal aku yang pertama kali berjumpa dengannya.

**_15 Januari 2021_ **

Kai dan Taehyun memutuskan tinggal di apartemen Taehyun untuk sementara waktu, karena rumah yang dibangun Taehyun untuk mereka berdua belum selesai. Oh, hubungan Beomgyu dan Taehyun yang semula hanya rekan kerja, sekarang menjadi teman berkat Hueningkai. Taehyun berkata temannya Kai adalah temannya juga. Itu juga karena beomgyu satu tempat kerja dengan Taehyun, maka dari itu Taehyun tak segan bertanya – tanya tentang Kai.

“Kai, aku datan- OH ASTAGA MATAKU!!”.

Beomgyu datang dan langsung membuka pintu apartemen. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat masuk, pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah dua pasangan yang tengah bercumbu.

Tenang, mereka tak marah ketika Beomgyu masuk tanpa izin, karena mereka sendirilah yang memberi tahu kode apartemen tersebut. Ya, hubungan Kai dan Beomgyu sekarang sangat dekat, mereka kini adalah sahabat.

“Hehe, maafkan kami Beomgyu, tapi ini salah mu karena datang tidak mengabariku,” ucap Kai merajuk padanya.

"Ah, iya, maafkan aku Kai, aku lupa. Aku terlalu bersemangat ingin mengajakmu menonton _Sweet Home_ bersama, dan aku membeli banyak camilan." ucap Beomgyu sambil menunjukkan dua plastik di tangannya.

"Astaga, banyak sekali Beomgyu!, Kau tidak perlu repot - repot seperti itu. Di apartemenku ada banyak sekali camilan." sela Taehyun.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa. Sudah terlanjur kubeli, hehe".

Ketiga orang itu memutuskan untuk menonton film _Sweet Home_ di ruang tamu, dengan posisi Beomgyu berada di ujung kiri, Kai di tengah, dan tentu saja Taehyun di ujung kanan. Dipertengahan film, Kai tiba – tiba memeluk Taehyun karena terkejut dengan adegan yang lumayan mengerikan baginya. Beomgyu yang melihat itu hatinya memanas, netranya tersirat rasa amarah dan benci.

“Huhu, film ini menyeramkan sekali, sih.”

" _Genre-_ nya juga _thriller,_ Kai. Gimana sih kamu"

"Sudahlah, kita akhiri saja. Kai, kulihat kamu juga mulai mengantuk dan ini sudah jam satu malam, lebih baik tidur." ujar Taehyun.

"Lalu Beomgyu, kau menginap di sini?" tambahnya.

Beomgyu mengangguk. “Iya, aku menginap di sini dan akan melanjutkan filmnya sendirian. Kalian tidur duluan saja,” balasnya.

“Baiklah, kami duluan, ya “

"Oke" ucap Beomgyu. Selepas Taehyun dan Hueningkai pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, Beomgyu menangis. Bukan tangisan kesedihan, melainkan karena rasa amarahnya. dia sangat cemburu dan berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya ketika tiba di apartemen sahabatnya ini.

**_5 Februari 2021_ **

Hari ini, Taehyun berulang tahun, rencananya mereka akan merayakan ulang Taehyun di London sekaligus _honeymoon_ selama dua minggu. Taehyun sengaja menuntaskan semua pekerjaannya agar bisa pulang lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba, nada dering di ponselnya berbunyi, sebuah nomor tak dikenal terpampang di layar persegi itu. Taehyun segera mengangkatnya.

“Halo?”

“ _Apa benar ini Kang Taehyun suami dari Hueningkai?_ ”

Taehyun kaget mendengar suara lelaki dan suara sirine ambulans dari seberang telepon. Pikirannya kalut, namun dia tetap mencoba untuk tenang.

"Iya benar, saya Taehyun. Maaf, saya bicara dengan siapa, ya?." 

“ _Maafkan kami karena harus memberitahu anda, suami anda Hueningkai mengalami tabrak lari dan dinyatakan meninggal di tempat. Saat ini kami sedang membawa mayatnya ke Rumah Sakit seoul, harap anda sege-_ “

Panggilan ditutup sepihak, Taehyun segera bergegas keluar menuju rumah sakit dan mengemudikan mobilnya bak orang kesetanan. Taehyun tidak peduli, bahkan dia sampai menerobos lampu merah. Tangisnya pecah kala mendengar kabar tersebut, jantungnya serasa diremas. Taehyun berharap bahwa ini hanyalah bunga tidurnya.

Beomgyu yang melihat Taehyun panik, seraya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum manisnya, namun terkesan licik. Ia langsung mengikuti taehyun ke rumah sakit sekaligus melihat Kai untuk terakhir kalinya. Mau bagaimanapun, Kai itu sahabatnya, bukan?.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Taehyun segera menuju meja resepsionis.

“Di mana Hueningkai?!”

Staff rumah sakit sangat terkejut, pasalnya taehyun seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya.

“Tolong perhatikan etika anda Tuan, dan jangan langsung menerobos antrian seperti ini.”

“Aku tak peduli, aku harus menemui suamiku, dia kecelakaan!”

“Baiklah, maafkan saya Tuan. Tuan Hueningkai berada di kamar seratus tiga dan sedang di otopsi oleh Dokter. Anda bisa langsung menuju ke sana.”

Tanpa mengucap kata terima kasih, Taehyun bergegas menuju ruangan tersebut, diikuti oleh Beomgyu yang berjalan santai dibelakangnya. Dia juga mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf pada staff resepsionis mewakili Taehyun.

Taehyun bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan dan ia sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Hueningkai terbaring kaku dengan tubuhnya yang sudah membiru itu.

“Anda harus tabah Tuan taehyun, ini sudah menjadi kehendak Tuhan." ucap seorang Dokter sembari menepuk pelan bahunya.

Beomgyu masuk ke dalam, dan melihat Taehyun menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Kai. Secinta itukah Taehyun pada Kai?

Beomgyu ikut menangis dan perlahan mendekat pada kedua temannya itu. “Kai....”

Taehyun terkejut dengan kehadiran Beomgyu. “Beomgyu? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?”

“Maafkan aku, Taehyun. Aku melihatmu begitu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kantor, kupikir ada sesuatu, jadi aku memutuskan mengikuti mu. Aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui ini semua. Kai... dia... dia... sudah...” Beomgyu tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, dia menunduk dan memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu sembari menangis kencang, diikuti oleh Taehyun yang juga menangis sambil menggengam tangan suaminya.

Beomgyu bergerak menuju telinga Kai, berbisik sambil tersenyum tipis, “ _M_ _aafkan aku_ _K_ _ai_ _. Dan_ _jangan khawatir_ _,_ _mulai sekarang aku akan menjaga_ _T_ _aehyun menggantikan posisimu_ ”.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for admin of weetings yang udah ngasih beta reader <3\. Dan untuk reader, saya harap kalian jangan membawa hal - hal yang berhubungan dalam tokoh di fanfiksi saya ke dalam real life mereka.


End file.
